The Ying Yang Duo!
by briannap0122
Summary: Meet Mico and Maika! The newest members of Fairy Tail! Follow them on their journey with Team Natsu with a love and few dark secrets... Rated T for swearing and violence. R &R!
1. Chapter 1: The Ying Yang Duo Arrive!

**Hey Fairy Tail Fans! It's me (briannap0122) and my best friend Nina. We are currently writing this story because we feel like it! Also, this first chapter is by Nina and edited by me!**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own Fairy Tail cause if we did so much shit would of went down before ep. 25.**

_**loveSetoxSerenity: I am still in the process of starting of the story we talked about. I just have been very busy with school starting, sports, school work and other things! The first chapter is halfway done! :)**_

Character Description:

Maika Rin – A 17 year old girl, caramel skin with purple hair and golden eyes. Her magic is air magic, teleportation magic and she can summon tacos. Born on October 20th and she is best friends with Mico. Her personality? You'll find that out in the story.

Mico Hatosyachin- A 17 year old girl, tanned skin with golden hair and purple eyes. Her magic is earth magic, teleportation magic and she can also summon tacos just like Maika. Her birthday is on June 8th and she is best friends with Maika.

_**Chapter 1: The Ying Yang Duo has arrived. **_

*****No one's POV*****

Team Natsu was just returning from a mission or Erza's S-Class mission when 2 girls ran up to them.  
"Hey, are you the Titania Erza?" asked the girl with purple hair and bright golden eyes. "Yes."Erza responded bluntly.

"Then could we join Fairy Tale?" asked the one with purple eyes and golden hair.

Sure, why not," She said,

"What are you names?" "

My name is Mico Hatosyachin." Said the girl with gold hair.

"And my name is Maika Rin." Said the one with purple hair.

*****At the guild*** ~Maikas POV~ **

'Oh shit, we just got into Fairy Tail.' I thought. I was walking with my best friend in THE strongest guild in Flore. We were currently with a chick named Mira and Mico was getting her symbol on her arm.

"What color should I get?" she asked.

"Purple, I'm getting gold." I said

'It was weird being here in the guild, but everyone here is so friendly and don't even care that I'm a newbie.' I thought to myself. 'And because you shouldn't be here.' My inner self said.

"Hi" Said Lucy.

"Hey" I said cheerfully. Damn, she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I just wanted to say that it'll be ok at the guild. I'm pretty new here myself. But I already love it here" Lucy said.

"Thanks! I was worried that you guys were going to be mean, something crazy like that" I said  
"So what kind of magic do you use, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"I use air magic. Mico uses earth magic. What about you?" I asked

"I'm a Celestial wizard." She said.

"Could I see one of you spirits?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"I OPEN THE GATES OF THE CANIS MINOR, I OPEN THEE NIKORA!" she shouts!

She summoned this weird but cute dog like thing.

"His name is PLu." She said as we watched his funny dance.

"He reminds me of my wolf." I said dancing with the weird thing.

"Your _wolf_?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I dug my hand in my messenger bag and pulled out a small ball of consecrated air. I blew into it (**AN: Me: That's what she said! Nina: STFU! )** creating a small peaceful song. Then I put it back in my bag.

"Now what?" she asked

"You shut up and wait." I said.

Then there was a blur of white the rushed through the room that knocked 3 people over. Then suddenly there was a four foot tall wolf in front of us.

"This is Nep" I said gesturing to my wolf.

"W-wow," Lucy said, "Anymore powers you have?"

"Yeah, Mico and I have teleportation magic and the power of flying tacos. They taste awesome."

She started laughing hysterically," That's funny."

"I'm not kidding" I said sticking out my hand. A floating taco appeared.

I decide to feed it to Nep. Then a guy with pink hair and a blue cat came over and asked for some tacos. '_I like this guild_,' I thought to myself. 

**~Mico's POV~**

I saw Maika talking to Lucy, Natsu and a blue cat. Since she was ok, I decided to talk with Mira, Grey and Erza.

"So what do you think of the guild?" Grey asked me.

"It's alright, its way better than our old guild." I muttered.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing." I say realizing what I just said. Maika would bitch at me if I talked about our old guild.

"So what kind of jobs do you have here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Any jobs you can think of. Just don't take the S-class." Mira said.

"Because if you so even think about going on an S-class job you will meet the end of my sword." Erza said. 'OoooooooOOoooooooOOOO, I'm so scared…' I thought with a smirk on my face.

"Ok, I won't." I said.

"So could you show Maika and me a good job to go on?" I asked

"You guy could come with me on a mission sometime." Grey offered while stripping.

"Yeah, but why are you stripping?" I asked.

"Damn it." He said.

"Maika! Get your ass over here! We're going on a mission!" I shouted

She came over and got her Fairy Tale mark on her right shoulder. Natsu had followed her.

"I wanna come to" He said

"No way, Flame brain." Grey growled.

"Did you say something Icicle breath?" Natsu retorted.

Maika and I just laughed and told them both to come. _This guild isn't that bad,_ I thought

~Normal POV~

Maika and Natsu rode on Nep since he was the size of a horse while Grey and Mico road on her wolf named Char. (**An: Fun Fact: Nep and Char are brother and sister! Nep is male while Char is female.)**

"So what's this job!?"Maika yelled over the wind.

"Bitch, look at the paper!" Mico yelled.

"You have it, dumb ass!" Maika shouted.

"I already told you at the guild!" Mico said

"Bitch, I forgot!" Maika said once they got to the village.

"We're supposed to help the mayor with fighting a dark guild." Mico said.

"1,200 aren't a just a few Mages." Grey said.

Mico and Maika arrive both at the dark guild on a mission together.

****Time skip to where the dark guild is located at**** I got too lazy to add in the part where they talk to the mayor and shit! lol)**

"Ok, here's the plan" Maika stated.

"First, Mico and I are going to take out the guild members while you *points at Natsu* and Gray take out the guild master and his right hand man." She said with a serious look on her face.

"YES! We get to take the master out! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with an happy look on his face. "Let's go Ice boy." Natsu said to Gray.

"So the team splits up and Maika and Mico on their way to arrive at the dark guild's door gate." The narrator said while ending the chapter.

**SO! How did you readers like it! Tell us what you think and review! We always love new favoriters and followers! **

**Words: **

**Bri (Me): SO now we're done with chapter one Nina! **

**Nina: Yess, finally! This moment has came to us!**

**Bri: lol, and see you until time!**

**Words: 1,241**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Guild

**AN: We're back! For an exciting chapter 2! This story is not mine it is my friend Ninas. I just edit it cause she's too lazy to do it her self. :P **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail cause if we did Nalu would of already happened. **

Chapter 2: The Dark Guild

*****No POV*****

After the guys left we waited a few seconds until Maika sensed the two were inside the guild.

They both kick down the doors and the dark guild is in shock.

"WH-who are you?" One of the guild members said.

"We are here to whoop you asses!" Maika declared.

"Bring it bitches!" Mico yelled.

Maika pulled out 6 daggers and of the air, placing them in-between her fingers. Mico pulled out a spear from the ground.

"You really think you could beat us?" The guild master asked" There are hundreds of us, and just two of you!"

"Oh no, Mico. I forgot to tell them about how before we got here took a right on I Don't Give a Fuck St.!" Maika said

"You bitch!" The guild master snarled.

Before he could say anything Natsu punched him. Then put him in a head lock; Grey came over and kneed him in the stomach, making the guild master pass out. The entire guild ran towards them to kill them. However Mico stabbed her spear into the ground pushing her upwards, propelling herself over the crowd of dark mages and in front of the two boys to guard. Maika jumped over the crowd and stood side-by-side with her best friend.

"Let's go! Earth's winds!" They shouted.

Maika shot a blast of air while Mico put huge chucks of earth and rocks in it. It had taken out at least 50 people. The guild member tried to start shooting blast of energy at them. But they had already teleported themselves back into the crowd.

They tried to attack Mico, but she was too quick. She hit the closet mages with the head of her spear. One unlucky mage got hit in the balls.

"Nut shot!" Mico yelled.

She noticed she was being closed in on her. She slammed her spear into the ground.

Suddenly the entire area around her was surrounded by spikes coming from the ground.

It had taken out anyone within 50 ft. of her. But then a wave of people came barging in her space.

'_Dumbasses,' _Mico thought to herself before plunging into battle.

*****Now over to where Gray is fighting*****

Gray had just dodged an attack from the 3rd in command. He had figured that the man used his magic to amplify his strength. Most of his attacks where reckless though, which helped Grey to fight him.

*****Gray's POV*****

"Ice make: Lance!" I shouted as the spears of ice hit him.

The guy grunted and slammed his fist into the ground. A wave of earth was hurdling at me.

I jumped in the air and dodged the attack, but then he appeared behind me. Before he could even touch me I put ice on my fist and punched him in the abdomen. His whole body hit the wall and slide down the wall. He got back up and ran towards me.

Natsu punched the dude into the celling and he disappeared.

"Happy." He said to his exceed.

"Aye sir!" Happy said lifting me into the air.

As soon as we got in the attic area he kicked Natsu clear in the chest. The 2nd in command had collected the dust from all over the attic and created a monster.

"What is that?!" Natsu yelled.

Maika flicked her wrist letting her blades fly. Once the blades hit the ground there was a huge bubble of air engulfing 20 people at a time. Once her blades disappeared she pulled out her Scythe.

"Now children," Maika said while dodging attacks," what are 20 times 6?"

When no one replied, she flicked her Scythe between her pointer and middle finger. This created a huge wave of air taking out 40 mages.

"120." She said.

*****Mico's POV*****

Maika had taken out a hell a lot of people with one of her moves.

'_She can't have all the fun_,' I thought to myself. I slammed my spear into the earth.

"Army of the earth! I command you to fight!" I yelled.

At first nothing happened and the mages around me sweat dropped. But the earth in front of me cracked in half and there were skeletons made of dirt came out. In about 30 seconds the skeleton warriors had taken out a little bit more than half the guild.

*****Gray's POV*****

Once the guy was close enough I made an ice shield right in front of him. He fan head first into the block of ice. I turned to check out how Mico and Maika were doing. I saw brown skeletons fighting the dark mages. _What the hell?_ Then I saw Mico standing there with a victorious smirk on her face. _Did she summon all of them? _I wondered, watch the battle.

*****Nastu's POV*****

"Roar of the fire Dragon!" I yelled blowing fire on to the monster. I walked up to the 2nd in command of the guild a punched him." He had been knocked out. Happy had flown me down next to Gray.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Watching the fight." He said.

"Are those SKELETONS?" I asked watching them things fight.

"Yeah, Mico summoned them." He said.

"I-is that a tornado?" I asked.

*****Maika's POV*****

I was getting bored so I decided to end the whole damn fight. I started spinning my Scythe around in a circle. In about two seconds a purple and white tornado formed. It absorbed the dark mages, drained most of their magical power and threw them across the room.

After that was over, I put magical rope around the mages and Mico called the mayor. Once the mayor had come he thanked us and gave us our jewels.

*****~At the guild~ Mico's POV~*****

"Well that was fun." Maika said walking back into the guild.

"Yup, we should do this again some time." I said to the boys, but looking at Gray.

"Yeah." Gray said, avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks for the help." Maika said.

Maika and I said bye and I started walking towards the door. I noticed Maika wasn't with me so I turned around to see her giving a hug to the boys. Gray was cool about it. But Natsu on the other hand was blushing_. 'Ooooh, Maika will love to hear about this_,' I thought. Gray had said something to her before she walked over to me.

"We just got invited on another job." She said.

"That's cool, guess what?" I said

"What?" She asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Natsu was blushing when you hugged him." I said

"Shut up." She said.

"It was probably your big ass boobs." I laughed. She was about to smack the literal shit out of me when I teleported out of the way.

"I'll get you back, bitch." She sneered at me.

***** TO the Duo's Apartment! Still Mico's POV******

Once we got to our apartment, I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed. '_This guild is nice_,' I thought,_ 'I hope our old guild doesn't attack and drag us back like last time.' _I started packing up my clothes. '_Three days and two nights with 9 other people I either just met or don't know,'_ I thought,_ 'the bitch should have said no.'_

"Maika! Start packing!" I yelled.

"Mkay!" She yelled back, sarcastically .

"Its three days and two nights. We're going to be near water! Bring a swimsuit!" I shouted back.

I packed 4 shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, my legendary sword, 1 pair of pants, and 1 ounce of poison, some night clothes, some candy for the ride, a container of pills that replenishes your magic, and a turquoise bikini. I stuffed all of it my bag. After that I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

*****Time skip- next day-Maika's POV*****

The first thing I heard Mico saying my name, no _yelling._

"Maika! Wake the hell up! We are going to be late!" She shouted attacking her hair with a comb.

"Five more minutes..." I groaned. In response, she chucked a pillow at my head and I caught it.

"Now that you're up get ready! We have ten minutes to get ready!" She yelled at me.

I jumped up and through on an orange tank top under a black see through army fatigue shirt with some white shorts. I ran to the bath room and brushed my teeth. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grabbed the container of OJ and stuffed it in my bag **(AN: Fun fact; Maika's bag it has an unlimited storage area and changes its form to match her mood/outfit.)** Then I ran upstairs and put my Adidas on. I walked into Mico's room to check if she was looking okay. She had a Marvel shirt on with blue jean shorts and her black and white Adidas on.

"We have to go!" I said.

She grabbed her to-go luggage bag and sprinted out the room. Once we were outside we summoned our wolfs' and headed towards the train station. Our wolves were going full speed to the station, and they bolted past a crowd of people knocking them over.

"Sorry!" I shouted.

Once we finally got to the station, we saw Erza doing a head count of the people coming on the trip. We ran in their direction and stood casually as if we had been standing there the whole time.

"OK so we have Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Grey, Juvia, Mico, Maika, Wendy and Charla." She said.

After that we all headed on the train.

I walked into a random booth and got a window seat. Grey had _somehow _found a seat next to Mico. I smirked at her and she glared at me. Then Natsu took the seat next to me.

"There aren't any more seats." He explained to me sitting down.

"Oh, OK that's cool. " I said. There was a sharp turn and Natsu fell on me. '_Well fuck_,' I thought to myself as he tried to get off me blushing like crazy.

"He liiiiiiikes you." Happy said.

Natsu glared at his exceed while I, on the other hand asked him, "How do you roll your tongue like that!?"

After he finished explaining I got bored, really bored. I put my hands side-by-side. Suddenly an image appeared. I was pretty much watching a black and white movie in my hands.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's a trick Mico and I learned when I was younger." I said. "See Mico is doing the same thing." I said as I pointed to Mico.

"WENDY! WENDY CAN YOU DO THIS MOVIE THINGY WITH YOUR HANDS!?" Natsu yelled. A girl with blue hair walked over.

"No I can't Natsu-san." She said shyly.

"Why would she waste her magic on that?" Said her bitchy exceed aka Carla.

"It's not a waste; it could be useful when you're dying of boredom." I said.

"How do you do that?" The girl asked.

"I don't remember. I saw my master do it so I taught myself and then I taught Mico." I said.

"Wow…" She said, amazed.

Hey, Wendy. I think you could teach yourself, too." I told her

"Thank you, um..." She said embraced.

"Maika." I answered. 

**AN: WOOOO! And that's a rap, everyone! Chapter 2 is official done.**

**Bri: Now Nina you can start to type chapter 3 now.**

**Nina: Finally you finished Chapter 2, I was like dying of being bored.**

**Bri: Well too bad, I finished when I want to… Well, see you next time!**

**Nastu: Don't forget to favorite, follow and most of all REVIEW!**

**Bri and Nina: When did he get in here?**

**Words: 2,004**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Attacker

**Welcome back for chapter 3! This time I think we can get to 2k words! WOOO!**

**Disclaimer: We DON'T own Fairy Tail, if we did a lot of shit won't we confusing! **

**Remember: This is NOT my story, it's my friends NINAS. I just edit cause she's too lazy to do it herself. :P**

"blah" –talk

'_blah' –thoughts_

**Blah- AN, time skip, or POV change**

**Chapter 3: Mystery Attacker**

*****Still on the train-10 min from the park- Mico's POV*****

I knew I had fallen asleep on the train, but I didn't know I fell asleep on Gray's shoulder. He shook me awake and told me we were going to be at the park soon. I stretched and got myself ready to move around. I saw the girl named Wendy had fallen asleep on Maika, and Maika was in her half sleep resting her head on Natsu.

"Maika, we are almost at the park." I said.

"Isn't she sleeping?" Grey asked

"Tch, I wish." Maika mumbled.

"She's a light sleeper." I explained.

"The lightest in the world." She said sitting up, so she wouldn't wake Natsu or Wendy.

"Want some?" She asked she dug in her bag and pulled out some cups and a container on OJ.

"You know it," I said," give meh some."

She poured our drinks and I shared my candy. Best. Breakfast. Ever.

After a few minutes she woke Natsu and Wendy up. Then everyone got their stuff and got off the train. From there we walked to the park. The owner greeted us at the entrance.

"There is a huge water beast attacking the tourist near the beach. Our rides are built too close to that area so the park has been closed." He explained as he led us to the monster.

_Once we got to the beach we were on our own._

*****No one's POV*****

Maika had summoned her Sliver Hand Fans. Everyone else got ready for battle. Suddenly, the 40 ft. water beast emerged out the water. It sent a huge wave of water at the group.

Everyone immediately dodge the attack and went to fight the monster.

Mico had sent a huge fist of sand to punch the monster. It had created an opening for Maika and Erza. Maika teleported onto the monster and sliced some of its tentacles off with her fans. Erza dug her sword into the beast's chest. This just made it mad. It wrapped its tentacle around Maika and threw her onto the beach. She dug her fingers into the sand to stop herself from gliding over the sand, and avoid hitting a bolder. "Shit" she said while getting back up.

Seeing this had pissed Natsu off. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted, punching the monster. It roared out in pain. Lisanna had transformed into a bird and clawed at its eyes. It bitch slapped her onto the beach. "Ice Make: Arrow" Gray shouted. The shards of ice pieced the beast. Erza had been slicing the hell out of the water beast. Mico and Maika made a silent agreement.

"Move Erza!" The duo shouted.

Once she moved, Maika and Mico sent a wave of air and sand hurdling towards the beast. It formed into an X before slicing the blue monster into four pieces. Once they were sure the monster was dead Erza checked to see if everyone was okay. Lisanna had fractured her arm, but besides that they were fine. Wendy healed her arm and they moved on.

*****Maika's POV*****

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Mico asked.

"My fans, they got shredded when the fucker through me onto the beach." I said.

"Damn girl, that sucks." Mico said, patting me on the back.

"Maika/Mico!" Grey and Natsu yelled at the same time, walking towards us.

"Are you okay, Maika?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm just slightly pissed I have to freaking fix these." I said while pointing to my shredded up fans.

"You ok Mico?" Grey asked her.

"Yup." She said

While we were talking I sensed someone looking at us. Then I spotted Lisanna giving me the evil eye._ 'What the fuck is her problem_?' I started walking with Mico and the guys to our sleeping area. Once we got there my jaw freaking dropped. We had a big ass room, two beds; one per person. Mico and I bro punched, signaling we shared a room. I jumped on the bed I planned on sleeping on.

"This is awesome!" I said.

"I know right!" Mico said.

"I can't believe we get this entire place to our self." I said

"Too bad we're gonna fuck it up." Mico said

The guys were quiet after they heard that while they're still in the doorway. I noticed I was starving once I stopped moving. I dug in my bag in hopes to find something to eat. I found my candy stash and a bottle of juice.

"Fuck…" I mumbled. '_I have to restock on food.'_

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"I'm hungry." I laughed

"Me too, you wanna help me look for something to eat?" He asked._ 'HEEEEEEELL YEAH!'_

"Yeah, sure." I said causally.

We left Mico and Grey alone, when we were on the hunt for food. I was walking side by side with him while Happy was flying over us. We weren't saying much, just asking where the food was to the employees at the place. They told us to go to a place called "Under the Sea".

Once we got there it was a calm place with light music playing. There was a dude in a tux at the entrance. He asked us how many people. "Three." I said. "Don't you mean two?" He asked.

"Do you not see that flying blue cat? He's a little hard to miss." I said pointing to Happy.

He quickly nodded and brought us to our table. I ordered a steak with mac 'n cheese, Natsu just ordered a pizza with a cheeseburger, fries and some fish. While Happy just ordered a bass fish.

"Whoa, don't puke on me if you get sick." I said

"No I won't, I haven't eaten anything all day." He said.

"Aye!" Happy said in agreement

"Me too." I said smiling.

"So, how do you like Fairy Tale so far?" Natsu asked her.

"I do not like it, I love it" I said, "Thanks for letting me and Mico in the guild."

The dude came over and gave us our meals. We ate our food in silence, and I was enjoying his company. He would look at me and smile every here and there.

Once we finished eating, we walked to the room and I saw it.

"Natsu…"

*****Mico's POV*****

Once Maika and Natsu left, Gray and I were stuck in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Do you want to go ice skating?"

"Sure, why not?" I said.

So we left and when to the resorts ice skating rink. I had changed my close to yoga pants and a batman tee shirt. "Ready to go?" he asked. "You bet ya" I replied back.

Once we got on the ice, a huge monster appeared out of nowhere and cornered us._ Fuck, I can't fight without any earth. _The beast sent shards of ice at us. Gray pulled me out of the way,

"Gray I can't fight!" I yelled

"Don't worry, I got this." He said as he strode in front of me. "Ice Make: Lance!" He shouted. It hit the beast and it automatically disappeared. Then two more popped up. He sent shard of ice hurdling at them, they disappeared. But yet again, more monsters came from out of nowhere._ Fuck this._ I teleported out the rink and summoned my hammer. I ran in and smashed the first monsters' head. "Come back from that, bitch!" I shouted. Gray smiled at me.

Suddenly a hand pushed me into the wall. "Who the fuck-" I started, but a monster almost hit me. My hammer had slid across the ice out of reach and the beast was standing over me. '_Let's hope you're a boy,'_ I thought to myself as I kicked him in the balls. It doubled over in pain. I took the opportunity to kick it in the face. But the bitch got back up. It was about to attack me but then a shard of glass appeared in it stomach before it disappeared for good.

Gray was standing behind it and watched it die before he turned to me and held out his hand. "Let's skate Mico." He said with a smile. We skated for about an hour before my feet started to hurt. When I was taking off my skates outside I looked up to the sky and saw a meteor shower. It was beautiful; all I could do was stare. "What is it?" Gray asked. I pointed to the sky and he looked up to saw it. We sat in the grass and watched for twenty minutes, and then it ended.

"Wow…" I said

"That was just…" he mumbled

"Amazing." We said in union.

We walked back to the hotel holding hands. Once we got there we went in his room. I ordered some Chinese while he picked a movie on the flat screen. Once we got the food we watched Harry Potter and ate. **(AN: Bri: No wonder I went to sleep. Nina: YUP!) **After a while, I went asleep.

*****Maika's POV*****

"Natsu…" I said

"What is it?" He asked

"Could you go to laser tag with me?" I asked pointing to the entrance.

"Of course," He said smiling at me," Come on Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

There were about ten employees that were on break that were playing with us. There were teams of two so we paired up together. We didn't have to worry about Happy because he couldn't play since he was under the height limit. We were on the red team.

Once everyone was set, the game had begun. Natsu and I ran to the furthest corner in the room and hide behind a huge block. We had an advantage since no one knew where we were. The purple team had come in our imaginary territory so we shot them easily. Then we started looking for the other teams. At first they were hard to find in the big room but once he found them it was an all-out war.

Natsu and I ducked behind a pillar and were shooting rapid fire and laughing. Everyone got shot and was timed out so we spread out. As we were running I felt a sharp pain on my arm were my fairy tale mark was. I stopped to look at my arm, but someone shoved me on the ground.

The mystery person dug their fingers in my wound and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed out in pain.

"He's mine, you hear me_ mine!_" they hissed in my ear from behind. '_WHAT THE FUCK?'_

I sliced their back with my magic and they released me. They ran away as Natsu ran over. I was biting my lip, trying not to cry while I held my wound trying to stop the flow of blood.

"What happened?!" "Someone just attacked me." I said as he inspected my wound.

He helped me up, he told the guy was in charge that we quit and he helped me out of my gear. As we were walking he suddenly picked me up and ran me to my room. He gently put me down on my bed before slamming the door shut.

"Could you pass me my bag, please?" I asked

He handed me my bag and I pulled out my first aid kit. I looked at the three long, deep cuts I had. At first I tried to put a bandage on it, but failed epicly.** (AN: Bri: Nina you would put that in. Nina: You know me too well. Teehee)** Then he sat next to me and wiped the blood away. Then he started to disinfect it, and finally bandaged it.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile, even though the shit hurt like a mother fucker .

"What happened exactly?" He asked, deadly serious.

"Well, I was running after you and my arm started to hurt so I stopped to look at it to see what was wrong, soooo was when I did that someone pushed me on the floor. And then they dug their fingers in what I now know is a wound and pulled my hair. They said something like, "He's mine", but they were behind me so I couldn't see them. But I thought I was gonna get ass rapped so I slice them on the back. Then they ran away and you came." I said.

"That bastard is gonna pay." He said, obviously pissed

"It's fine, don't trouble yourself." I said waving my hand dismissively.

He wrapped his arms around me in a fierce hug. I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I broke the hug.

"Natsu, I'm tired." I said

"Ok, but should I stay here with you until Mico comes back." He said.

I was perfectly fine by myself, I just had let my guard down when the bitch attacked me, so I said, and "Thanks Natsu, but you don't have to."

"Its fine, I'm staying."

I smiled at him before taking my bag into the bathroom and changing. I got ready for bed. I hoped into bed and fell asleep.

*****Time Skip-Next Day*****

I woke up in Natsu's arms._ 'Keep the fan girl inside, keep the fan girl in-side!' __** (**_**AN: Bri: LMAFOOO! Nina: Yup, I thought u would laugh about that.)**

"Natsu, wake up." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around me tighter_. 'Sweet baby Jesus.'_

"Natsu we have to get up or we'll get in trouble." I said. "Five more minutes." He mumbled, burying his face in my hair. "Fine." I said. So we waited and I woke him up five minutes later. He groaned but evenly woke up and let me go. I washed my face, bushed my hair and teeth, and put on my Superman shirt on with some black shorts. We went looking Mico and Grey. We walked into a random room. There we saw Wendy healing Lisanna's back. When I saw the cut on her back my heart stopped.

"You bitch…" I whispered.

"Maika!" Wendy yelled at me, "She got cut from the fight yesterday and didn't notice."

"She's lying," I said on the verge of tears," I know what wounds look like from my attack. She's the person who attacked me last night."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! So what do you guys think what will happen next? Leaves us a review! **

**Bri: The ending was a shocker! **

**Nina: Yea, I know. Why do you think I put it there?**

**Bri: to get me mad at you for not having another chapter for me to edit *cough*read*cough* **

**Lisanna: Well leave a review and follow!**

**Nina: When did this bitch get here?**

**Words: 2,515**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons?

**Hi! Here's a lovely chapter 4 for our viewers! Note: This is not my story. It's NINAS! I just edit and my stories are Mischievous little soul and Best friend, enemies and cheese.**

**Blah – AN or a scene, POV or time skip change**

_Blah or 'blah' – Thoughts_

"Blah" - talking

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. But we do own our OCS!**

**Chapter 4: Dragons?**

*****Mico's POV*****

I woke up and sensed something was wrong. At first I thought it was because I was sleeping in the same bed with Gray. I scanned the room for anything that could possibly hurt me, but I only found Gray sleeping next to me. _There's nothing wrong with this,_ I thought as I settled back into bed. In about 2.3 seconds I felt an unnaturally large amount of magic power. I threw the covers off of me and Gray and sprinted out the room. I may have woken Gray up but that didn't matter. I had to find my purple headed idiotic best friend before she blew something up. _Maika…._

I found her in the room across mine. She was pissed. The fuck… Off. I could tell she was trying to be reasonable with Lisanna, the dumbass who must have pissed her off.

"Why?" Maika asked with clenched teeth.

"Why what, Maika-Chan?" She asks innocently.

"Why did you attack me?" Maika asked, the air around her was starting to move.

"Oh _that," _She laughed," It's simple. You were getting too close to Natsu and I didn't need any more competition. I already have Lucy liking him too! I couldn't just let another girl like him."

'_Oh, I'm gonna kill this bitch_,' I thought to myself.

In a blink of an eye, Maika had a blade to the girl's throat," I just met him, you fucking bitch. And you attack me for it?" Natsu pulled her away and she teleported out of the room.

I walked over to her and raised my hand to bitch slap her. "You wouldn't," she smirked. I lowered my hand…On her face. _Did this bitch really think I wouldn't?_ "Do something like that one more mother fucking time and see what I do. I dare you." I said, glaring an acid death at her.

After I said that, I teleported myself outside to look for Maika. _She's probably in a high place; she likes height _I told myself. I teleported onto the roof of the 4 story hotel. Nope. I teleported into a tower I saw. She wasn't in there. Then I heard a Dragon's roar. _Oh boy_.

*****Maika's POV*****

I wanted to rip her damn head off. The bitch had not only attacked me, had not only she had dibs on Natsu, but this bitch almost made me lose control. I was crying on top of that. I realized I was sitting on a cliff near the sea. I looked at the blue ocean and it calmed be down. Suddenly I heard a roar. I looked up and saw a dragon. It was black and white with orange stripes all over. He landed next to me and nuzzled my arm.

"Hey Hendrix, long time no see." I said petting my baby chaos dragon.

"ARE YOU OKAY, MAIKA?!" He asked

"Yes, Hendrix, I'm fine." I laughed

"Why were you crying then? WHO MADE YOU CRY!?" He growled

"It's fine." I lied. He might be a baby, but he would kill Lisanna in a gruesome way. I don't want to be kicked out of the guild already.

"Don't lie to me." He growled.

"Maika! Hendrix!" Mico yelled as she ran over.

"Calaeo says that he's coming." Hendrix said to Mico

"My sweet little dragon?!" She exclaimed. I could tell she came to talk about what happened, but she started thinking about Calaeo.

Hendrix tensed, "Someone's coming. A dragon slayer." He hissed. _Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck fucky fuck_, I thought.

"Maika! Maika, I'm sorry Lisanna hurt yo-"He shouted as he ran towards me, before he saw Hendrix.

My dragon glared at me before flying towards Natsu. I chased after him, but he's fast damn it! He was about 2x bigger than Natsu. Natsu looked shocked. They stared at each other.

"What the hell?" Happy said

"Do you know where Igneel is, or any other dragons?!" Natsu asked hopefully.

"NO, I don't, but I do someone hurt my nee-san. And I want to know why." Hendrix growled and then I run in between the two.

"Please *pant Please do not *pant kill each other." I struggled to say.

"Maika…. Maika how do you know this dragon." Natsu asked

"I found him about three years ago and raised him-"I was interrupted by yet another dragons roar. I looked at Hendrix with a questioning look. He nodded his head," Calaeo." _DAMN ALL! _ The dragon had beautiful forest green color with specks of black, blue, gold and brown on her scales.

It landed next to Mico.

"CELAEO, MY SWEETIE!" Mico exclaimed as she hugged her baby dragon.

"Mico, I missed you!" She said happily.

"Me Too! Don't leave for that long again!" Mico scolded her.

She looked at Hendrix," Huh? What wrong Hendrix?" she asked her best friend with a confused look on her face.

"Someone name Lisanna; I think, hurt Maika. I'm not sure what I should do." He said.

"That's simple, we kill her." Calaeo said

Mico wiped a tear from her eye, "I've taught you so well!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MICO!?" Natsu and I said in union

The dragon's bolted towards the hotel, ready to kill. Mico, Natsu and I started sprinting to the hotel. "We're not gonna make it in time!" I shouted as we ran. Then I had a brilliant idea. "Let's just teleport there!" I said. Mico understood what I was saying. She grabbed Natsu's hand and they disappeared. I saw them at the entrance of the hotel. I teleported myself to inside and saw the dragons outside our rooms. Lisanna, Wendy and Grey were standing in front of them.

"Are any of you named _Lisanna_?" Hendrix asked polity.

"I-I am, a-a-are y-you Natsu's dragons'?" She asked nervously

"No, I'm Mico's dragon!" Calaeo said happily

"And I'm Maika's dragon." Hendrix said with a toothy grin. _Yep, this bitch is probably gonna die tonight._ Hendrix sent a blast of energy at the dumb ass and she flew across the hall. Calaeo pounced on her, crushing her arms in the process. She cried out in pain.

"_Hendrix!"_ I said sternly

"Yes, Maika-nee?" He asked

"Stop it right now!" I said to him.

"But _why_?" He asked sweetly.

"Because you just don't kill people!" I yelled

"But she hurt you, and that's not nice!" he protested._ You finally act your age when you're trying to kill someone, but any other time, you are mature. Nice, Hendrix, real nice._

"Yes, but you're not supposed to kill people unless they are trying to kill you! How many times do I have to tell you this?" I scolded him

"Only once. Sorry Maika-nee." He said.

"Calaeo, get off the bitch." Mico said. Calaeo tightened his grip on Lisanna before letting go.

"Okay guys, we have to catch up later. So find us this Saturday and we will spend the day together, okay?" Mico asked

"Yeah!" The two roared happily. We said our goodbyes and they left.

Wendy went to go heal Lisanna arms. I almost yelled at her ('LET THE MOTHA FUCKIN BITCH SUFFER DAMN IT!). Mico and I collapsed on the floor. Teleportation magic is hard to do. It physically makes you feel like you've been running for hours when you travel long distances. I felt like crap. Grey and Natsu got us some water. 20 cups of water later, we were feeling better. There was an awkward silence until Grey broke it.

"So you have dragons?" He asked.

"_Chaos _dragons." Mico corrected.

"We found their eggs a while ago so we just ended up raising them." I explained causally.

"Could we go to the beach please? It's the grand re-opening and I really don't want to have to wait in line with the tourist." They thought about it and agreed to the dissension. I smirked.

"Great! Now here's the plan!" I said.

"What plan?" They asked.

"Well since we get there way earlier than everyone else we got a chance to go on all the rides!" I said pulling out a large map of the park.

"First we go on all the popular land rides, the first ones that people want to go on first, which will take up at least 3 hours. Then we eat. Finding the food, ordering it, then finding a place to eat and eating should take about 2 or 2 and a half hours. Then it will be around 5 o'clock. After that we'll be on the beach the entire time until 20 minutes before the fireworks. That gives you enough time to change your clothes and get something to eat. Finally we will meet at this place called 'Poseidon's cliff' and watch the show." I explained. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Think about it!" I said.

"WE DID BITCH! It's just... when don't you have a plan?" Mico asked.

"And how long did it take you to figure this out?" Grey asked me

"I always have a plan and 2 minutes." I said

"Your amazing Maika!" Natsu said.

"Thanks…" I said, "Anyway, I'll go tell everyone. You guys get ready. Oh! And bring your swimming clothes, too." I said walking away.

**And we're done! Well what do you guys think about this chapter? Tells us in the review area!**

**Translation: Nee-San – sister **

**Words: 1,612**


End file.
